


Follow You Down

by lowlifetheory



Series: Follow You Anywhere [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: In 1864 Klaus gets wind of Katherine's whereabouts so he travels to Mystic Falls to finally extract revenge, however once he gets there he gets distracted by one of Katherine's boys and takes Stefan for himself.





	

As the firm road gave way to looser soft dirt, Klaus knew he was getting close. Magni tossed his mane and huffed but Klaus moved him on with a gentle hand. The wind was picking up, and it seemed the carriage behind them was moving slower. Klaus debated turning around, his impatience was biting on him but he stayed his course and held Magni back for now. 

Klaus could hear the noise of the town on the wind as he rode closer, and soon the town lanterns came into view. Darkness had long since fallen, but Klaus paused. Magni danced impatiently but he settled soon under Klaus' talented hand. 

'Sir,' the carriage driver stopped next to him. Klaus noticed his knuckles were white, wondered if the man was naturally nervous or was it because of Klaus. 

'Forward,' Klaus said. He rode a few feet in front of the carriage and let Magni have his head for a few feet.

Once he was on the outskirts of the town he was met by a smart dressed man. 'Mr Mikaelson I presume?' The man called. 

Klaus nodded and watched the man closely. He shifted on his feet, his eyes darted around him. Klaus could smell the nerves coming off him, and something else, something familiar. Klaus fought the urge to bare his teeth at the stranger.

'I am Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, welcome to Mystic Falls,' he said. 

Klaus nodded and followed the man into the town where the home he had commissioned waited. As they passed, even at this hour, he couldn't help but notice the attention he was getting. Klaus smiled, he liked nosy towns - someone always had something interesting to share.

-

With him Klaus brought three witches, two vampires, a small but loyal staff of well compelled humans and some very fine furnishings for his new home. He may only plan on staying for days but Klaus enjoyed his luxuries.

The town of Mystic Falls had grown suspicious of vampires it would seem. Klaus spent three full days in the house, leaving only under the cover of darkness just to further his own amusement. 

Gossip had already begun when Klaus stepped into the early morning sunshine. He tipped his head back and enjoyed the heat on his face. Klaus found the mayor easily enough in his home and accepted an invitation inside. Trust was a wonderful thing, Klaus expected a town of vampire haters to be more careful. 

'I hear you're in need of an architect after a terrible accident befell the last man,' Klaus said as he took a seat. He looked around the well decorated room. Lockwood liked to show off his importance to his visitors it would seem. Klaus was beginning to dislike him. 

'You hear well,' Benjamin said with a nod. He seemed relieved, about what Klaus wasn't sure. 

'I do,' Klaus paused for effect. 'I also hear of your trade in the herb vervain.' Lockwood faltered and Klaus smiled. 'I happen to have a very accomplished supplier. She makes an excellent tea.'

'That's certainly something we would be interested in. I take it you are familiar with the demons?' Lockwood steepled his fingers. 

'Intimately,' Klaus smirked. 

'Well it seems as if you'll be an invaluable asset to Mystic Falls,' Lockwood said. 'I have business now but you should speak with Giuseppe Salvatore, he is very well connected and will be able to guide you as to the towns requirements.'

Klaus said his goodbyes and made his way to the town. It was a beautiful day, one of the days that Klaus was glad he could feel the sunshine on his face. Mystic Falls was a small town, Klaus knew he would soon get bored, but hunting Katherine Pierce, Katarina Petrova as he first knew her, would amuse him. Perhaps she would run and he would chase her; he did enjoy the chase. 

Klaus decided on a walk, and his path led him to the river, where as a young man he'd spent many hours sporting with his brothers. Henrik had died here, and Klaus took a moment to remember his youngest brother. Henrik was a quiet brooding boy with a thirst for adventure and a kind smile. He could be sharp and sarcastic, but his heart was pure. 

Soon he found himself at the Salvatore plantation, and after a polite invitation by Giuseppe, Klaus was led to the parlor. 

They discussed the needs of the town. The current meeting place was temporary, a town hall was required, and the desire for another church was strong. 'We're a mixture of Catholic and Protestant Presbyterians,' Salvatore explained.

Klaus listened as Salvatore talked; frankly he was bored, only one thing had attracted him to Mystic Falls, the knowledge that Katherine Pierce had settled and fallen for a pair of brothers. It was easy to fake a smile when he dreamed of tearing her perfect life apart rather than building a town. 

That was until he met the youngest of the Salvatore brothers and his plan was thrown to disarray. 

'Stefan, come in,' Giuseppe stood and Klaus stood with him. The young man who nodded his head may as well have kicked Klaus in the gut. He was beautiful, with a strong jaw and green eyes. Klaus knew as soon as he saw this young man that his revenge plans would have to be adjusted. Perhaps he would take one of Katherine's toys from her, perhaps both. 

'It's nice to meet you Mr Mikaelson,' Stefan dipped his head. His hair fell over his brow and Klaus resisted the urge to touch it. 

'And you,' Klaus shook his hand. Stefan had a firm grip and a warm smile. 

'Stefan, Mr Mikaelson here is intending to do some town planning,' Salvatore said to his son. Stefan raised an eyebrow. 

'That's very interesting, you know I've been fascinated to watch this town grow from the time we first arrived until now,' Stefan said. 'We're recording history right here.'

Salvatore's eyes flicked between them and Klaus could tell the cogs were turning in the mans head.

'You know,' Klaus said with a slight smile, 'I've been looking for an apprentice. What better man than the son of one of the town founders.'

'What an excellent idea!' Salvatore said. 

Stefan smiled, wide and warm and Klaus ignored the feeling in his gut. It had been centuries since he'd felt his belly flutter like this. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

'I would like that very much,' Stefan agreed.

They sat together, and discussed arrangements for Stefan's apprenticeship. Klaus left the Salvatore house safe in the knowledge that he would be seeing Stefan on a daily basis. 

As he walked he decided that perhaps helping to build Mystic Falls wouldn't be such a bad thing.

-

Stefan wrote to his brother Damon later that evening, letting him know of some gossip, sending Katherine's love as she demanded, and telling Damon of his excitement at his new found position with Mr Mikaelson.

Stefan hoped Katherine wouldn't come knocking; he had retrieved one of his fathers books which mapped out the earliest days of Mystic Falls. He intended to take it with him to Mr Mikaelson's home in the morning after he'd studied it thoroughly of course. Luckily Katherine was distracted, and Stefan fell asleep full of ambition for the future. 

Mr Mikaelson was waiting when Stefan arrived early next morning. 

'Eager aren't you,' Mr Mikaelson said. His blue eyes twinkled at Stefan.

'I'm very much looking forward to learning under you Mr Mikaelson,' Stefan said with a cordial nod. Klaus needed to loosen this kid up.

'Please, in private I'd much prefer you call me Klaus,' Klaus said. 

'As you wish sir,' Stefan said. 'I brought this.'

Stefan explained the book he'd carried and Klaus seemed genuinely interested. They spent the morning doing little more than talking but after luncheon they took a walk about the town noting the sites that had been marked for a town hall and a church. Klaus explained all about measurements and he spent some time making a rough sketch of the area while Stefan told him tales of Mystic Falls. 

The next day Klaus had a basic diagram on paper and Stefan poured over it at Klaus' side. 

'It's all very simple,' Klaus explained, discussing essential walls and sturdy floors, but Stefan absorbed it all and took notes. He was eager that this would be something he would be good at, he needed to do something other than be the younger brother.

Klaus was a good teacher, he was patient and interested in Stefan's life. It only took a few days for Klaus to notice Stefan's relationship with Katherine. 

'She's very beautiful, and she's a lot of fun,' Stefan admitted. He left out the part where she enjoyed Damon's attentions as much as his, where she took them both to her bed.

'I'm envious,' Klaus said with a smile. He patted Stefan on the hand and Stefan felt a jolt of something sharp on his skin. 

'I'll introduce you, if you'd like,' Stefan offered.

Klaus smiled and held Stefan's eyes with his own. His hand turned and squeezed Stefan's. 'I'll meet her in due time, now, look at the problem I'm having adding the rooms your Mayor is demanding.'

-

Klaus thrilled in getting to know Stefan. In little under a week they were firm friends, and Klaus hoped he had the young mans trust. He itched to touch him more than he did, he longed to feel that hair and run his hand across Stefan's firm buttocks. He imagined afternoons spent rolling in the sheets, or naked by the river. He would teach Stefan everything he needed to know about love and sex and then he'd move onto darker topics, hunting, feeding, even killing. He'd reveal his true nature and together they would leave this place, perhaps go back to New Orleans or move north to New York. After hearing Stefan speak so fondly of his brother who fought for the South Klaus decided he would change Damon too; family was important and Stefan needed a strong support system.

After a month they were confidants. Klaus revealed some little secrets, his siblings, his cruel parents, the fact that some supernatural creatures did exist. Stefan was a smart young man and absorbed everything, and in turn he told Klaus that he was more than romantically interested in Katherine Pierce. They had bedded each other. It was easy to see conflict on the young mans face and it took very little encouragement for Stefan to sigh and accept some of the most delicious whiskey Klaus owned. 

'Katherine likes to bed my brother too,' he admitted as he looked out the window. Damon had returned days before, and Klaus could see them arm in arm now leaving the apothecary's shop. He had yet to come face to face with Katherine, Katarina, himself. Instead he kept his distance and worked on his relationship with Stefan. 

'One day she will choose.' Stefan's eyes tracked Klaus' face. 

'Women are a blight on this earth,' Klaus agreed bitterly, thinking of his mother. Stefan nodded and looked into his glass, he swirled it as Klaus examined his profile. 'That's not what's bothering you is it?'

'No,' Stefan shook his head. 'There is someone else I like.'

His eyes widened as if he hadn't meant to speak the words. 

'Attraction is complicated,' Klaus said. He made sure Stefan saw the lingering look he sent, and then he watched Stefan's reflection in the glass as he tried to work out Klaus' meaning. 'As are basements. Come, see the underground jail I have designed.'

Klaus stood close to Stefan as they discussed the sketch, he placed a careful hand at the small of Stefan's back and let his chest touch Stefan's shoulder. Stefan tensed, like a colt unused to being handled. Klaus was very good with skittish colts, and Stefan was no exception. 

'Easy,' Klaus whispered. His mouth was close to Stefan's ear and he almost brushed the skin with his lips. 'I won't hurt you.'

'You won't?' Stefan turned his face to Klaus, his eyes raked over Klaus' face. Klaus debated what to do next, should he lean close and brush Stefan's lips with his own or...

'I won't, you see I'm a vampire. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now,' Klaus whispered. Stefan blinked at him, but he didn't look surprised. He smiled. 

'My father spoke of soulless demons who roamed our country,' Stefan said. He turned slightly but didn't rear away. Klaus' heart crashed inside his chest. Had Stefan worked out that Klaus was a vampire before now?

'Do you think me a soulless demon?' Klaus asked. 

'No,' Stefan said. His hand touched Klaus' where it hung by his side. 

'Do you believe that I'm a vampire?' Klaus whispered. 

'Yes,' Stefan swallowed. His throat worked beautifully. Klaus resisted the urge to take, and cupped his hands behind his back.

'Stay for dinner, I'll send someone to inform your father that you'll be later tonight,' Klaus said. 

Stefan nodded and Klaus stepped back, summoned his household and laid out instructions for their meal. 

Stefan spent the evening asking Klaus questions mostly about his nature and desires. 

'And blood, you crave it,' Stefan asked. 

'I do, once a day is usually my habit. You don't seem afraid?' Klaus said, but he already suspected Katherine was compelling Stefan. 

'I'm not, I feel comfortable around you,' Stefan said.

'I would like your permission to compel you. Compulsion is a form of mind control, but all I'll compel you to do is forget, for now, that I'm a vampire. That is unless we're in private or with my household,' Klaus said.

'No mind control. Trust me to keep your secret,' Stefan said. 'Or don't trust me at all. If you want my company, then don't control my mind.'

'It will be dangerous for you to know,' Klaus pointed out. Stefan shrugged his shoulders. 

'I don't care,' Stefan said. 'Please, don't do this to me.'

'I won't,' Klaus agreed.

Stefan nodded and Klaus knew it was Katherine's compulsion that had upset Stefan, and that was good news, Klaus was winning Stefan from Katherine. He wondered if it was time to make a public appearance. There was a dance coming up which might be fun to attend. 

As Stefan left Klaus made a note to find some vervain laced trinket for Stefan to wear or a way for Stefan to ingest the herb, so he could finally release Katherine's hold over Stefan.

-

Stefan returned with a wealth of questions for Klaus. He'd been tempted to write them down but he didn't want to get caught out, so he kept them safe in his mind. 

'When did you turn?' Stefan asked. They were riding by the river, Klaus had kept them away from the town on the pretense they were examining the quality of timber wood around them. 

'In the year 1001,' Klaus was watching Stefan. 

Stefan clutched the reins of his horse. Something shuddered through him at knowing someone had been alive that long, had experienced perhaps fifteen lifetimes. 'You've seen plenty in your life.'

'Yes, and no,' Klaus said. 'I've visited many places, I traveled all over Europe with my family, but we turned right here in Mystic Falls.'

'Really?' Stefan said.

'My father was a Viking warrior and traveler they discovered these shores when I was a boy, so he came back for his family. We grew up here but after my mother died we returned to Europe, fleeing from our father,' Klaus said. He looked glazed, deep in memories. 

'Tell me about your siblings,' Stefan said.

Klaus smiled, 'I have a sister, Rebekah and three brothers, Kol, Elijah and Finn. Our family lost two children, Freya when she was an infant and Henrik when he was a boy.'

'You were close?' Stefan asked. He thought of growing up with more siblings than Damon. He loved his brother dearly, he couldn't imagine sharing him with anyone else.

'With all of them at one time or another,' Klaus said. 'Barring Freya of course. I share a bond with my brother Elijah, he's in New Orleans at the minute with Kol.'

Stefan followed Klaus down a narrow path, and they rounded to a wide meadow. There was a lake with a waterfall and Stefan itched to jump into the cool water. 'We should swim,' he called to Klaus.

Klaus pulled his horse up and looked between Stefan and the water. 'You're right. We should.' 

They dismounted and tethered their horses. Stefan removed his clothes and hung them over a branch, and Klaus did the same next to him. He couldn't resist sneaking glances at the other man. Klaus had a firm body with strong limbs. He was confident as he turned and strode to the water. Stefan tried to look away but he couldn't resist examining Klaus' buttocks as he walked. 

Stefan's cock twitched and he hurried to the water before Klaus noticed his body reacting. 

At first it was cold but Stefan soon warmed up as he swam. They swam out to the deepest part of the lake and Stefan was surprised to feel water splashing over him. Stefan flicked water back at Klaus and soon they were chasing each other through the lake. Klaus' hand wrapped around Stefan's ankle and pulled him back. Stefan kicked out at Klaus and he caught Klaus around the neck. They ducked and dived together, but Stefan took advantage of being able to touch Klaus. The other man's skin was warm and soft. It felt strange to touch someone else, Stefan wanted to touch more, to press his lips to Klaus' lips and explore the planes and ridges of Klaus' body. 

He wondered what it was like to kiss another man. Klaus' lips were rosy red, and his eyes were shining bright. He was smiling, more than Stefan had seen him smile before. 

'Let's swim to the waterfall,' Klaus said. Stefan nodded and they swam together. It was loud as they ducked through the falls and came to a rest behind it. Stefan rested on a rock, the water was around his waist. Klaus joined him and pressed their shoulders together. 

'You're not afraid of me. I thought that if you had a night to sleep on it out of my company you might be skittish,' Klaus said. 

It had never occurred to be afraid of Klaus, he trusted the other mans honesty, he had spent a bit of time with him already and he'd grown to know Klaus, and more. He was attracted to him, his fingers itched to touch Klaus. 

'I suppose your honesty has allowed me to trust you,' Stefan admitted as he brushed his wet hair from his face. 'I feel like I can be myself with you Klaus, like I'm the person I was truly meant to be. Does that make sense?'

'It makes perfect sense love,' Klaus said. 

Stefan's gut hummed at the pet name. He considered reaching out and kissing Klaus, but he didn't, he held back. Klaus might not like that. 

'We should get back,' Stefan said eventually. Klaus nodded but he looked unhappy. 

'Yes, the morning will be almost over,' Klaus said. They swam back to shore and dressed in silence. 

-

Klaus turned and caught Stefan as he was about to mount his horse.

'Do you want to kiss me?' Klaus squeezed Stefan's fingers. 

'Ever since I first saw you,' Stefan licked his lips. Klaus closed the space between them and gently kissed Stefan's bottom lip. 

Stefan sighed and leaned against him. He opened his mouth and allowed Klaus more space, more access. A curious tongue touched Klaus' lips and then he was licking past Klaus' teeth. He kissed well, firm and strong and completely in control. Klaus didn't fight him, he let Stefan lead, was happy to follow to see where it would go. Moments later he pulled back and looked into Klaus' eyes. He stepped back and reached for his horse.

'You're not about to try and escape me are you?' Klaus teased. Stefan smiled at him.

'No,' Stefan said. 'But I'm hoping you might chase me,' he mounted up and they galloped back through the forest to Klaus' home.

-

'Katherine asked me to ask her to the Founders party,' Stefan said. They were in Klaus' study and Stefan was straddling Klaus' lap. They'd been kissing so long Klaus' lips felt numb but Stefan wasn't ready to stop it would seem. 

'Did you ask her?' Klaus asked. They'd done no more than kiss and touch gently, Klaus didn't want to spook Stefan so he let Stefan take the lead. 

'No,' Stefan admitted. 'May I kiss your neck?'

'You don't need permission,' Klaus said but he tugged the collar of his shirt open. Stefan's mouth was warm, and every time his teeth nipped the skin Klaus bucked up. He usually needed private moments to relieve himself after days spent like this, today would be no different. 

'I feel at a disadvantage. It's obvious, when it comes to women, but I'm unsure what to do with your body,' Stefan admitted. Klaus chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss. 

'Let me teach you,' Klaus said. 

Stefan agreed and went back to his spot under Klaus' ear, but later, as Stefan was about to leave, Klaus gave him a book. Stefan flicked through it and a blush rose on his cheeks. 'I'll need to hide this,' he said. 

'Indeed,' Klaus agreed. Stefan checked they were alone before he pressed a brief kiss to Klaus' lips and then he was out the door. Klaus watched him walk away with straight shoulders and his chin held high.

-

Katherine looked sour as she entered the Lockwood Mansion on Damon's arm, but Damon looked as proud as punch. Stefan offered his brother a smile but Klaus touched his elbow.

'Tell me, who is that?' Klaus nodded towards the corner, stealing Stefan's attention back almost right away.

'Jonathan Gilbert. He's a fantastic scientist and inventor, he's sweet on Pearl,' Stefan explained as he took a sip of champagne. 

'He's an inventor,' Klaus asked. 

Stefan nodded. 'He creates these devices that he claims can track the supernatural,' Stefan smirked and cocked his eyebrow. 

'Behave,' Klaus warned with a smirk.

'How's my boy doing?' Giuseppe asked as he strode across the room.

'Wonderfully,' Klaus said. 

'You know I thought you were going to invite Miss Pierce to this,' Giuseppe said. 

'I was but Kl-Mr Mikaelson advised against it as he felt my studies should come before my social life,' Stefan said.

'A wise man you are Mr Mikaelson,' Giuseppe nodded. Klaus nodded back. He had a small smirk on his lips that made Stefan's gut tingle. 

They soon fell into a discussion about the town planning Klaus had been working on, and what Giuseppe and the other founders could expect. 

'Stefan has even had a hand in designing the town square,' Klaus smiled. He patted Stefan on the shoulder briefly, but it wasn't enough. Stefan wanted him to keep his hand there, to feel his weight for a second longer. 

'You have?' Giuseppe turned to his son.

'Yes indeed father, under Mr Mikaelson's careful watch of course,' Stefan said. 

'We'll be presenting the plans at a council meeting next week,' Klaus said. 

'I look forward to it,' Giuseppe said.

Stefan looked around the room when he felt eyes on him. Katherine was watching him closely, her lips parted. Damon was at her side, smiling and talking with George Lockwood. He nodded, just a brief incline of his head but Katherine didn't react. It took Stefan a moment to realize she wasn't staring at him but at Klaus. Stefan turned to find Klaus staring back. 

-

Klaus dropped Laura's wrist and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It was a habit, there was never any blood spilled this way. 'Sleep well,' he told her as he headed upstairs. 

He had just entered his bedroom when he heard a noise downstairs. It was faint, even the servants still awake wouldn't hear it, but Klaus did. He knew the familiar footfalls as they came upstairs. Klaus removed his boots and shirt as he waited so when Stefan stepped into the room he wore only his pants. 

'This is a pleasant surprise,' Klaus said but he remained seated at the bottom of the bed. 

'How does Katherine know you?' Stefan asked. 

'I think you know the answer to that yourself,' Klaus said softly. 

'She's a vampire isn't she?' Stefan asked. 

'She's been evading me for a very long time, I came to collect a debt,' Klaus admitted. It wasn't like him to be so open, Stefan encouraged the truth from him before he could even think to dance around it. It enthralled Klaus, that he could be so honest with someone after spending all this time alone. 

'What did she do to you?' Stefan stepped closer. 

'Give me a kiss and I'll tell you,' Klaus teased. 

For the first time Stefan smiled, that small private smile that Klaus kept possessively in his mind. He pictured it when he took himself in hand in the privacy of his bedchamber.

'That's blackmail,' Stefan said but he didn't sound upset. He did shrug out of his jacket which Klaus took as a positive sign. 'You just want me to be in your bed.'

'Of course I do, I've wanted that from the moment your father introduced us,' Klaus said. 

'You trust me,' Stefan said. 'Why?'

Klaus swallowed, but Stefan had pushed Katherine from his mind for now and Klaus was his focus. 

'The day I told you what I was, I asked you if I could compel you, do you recall?' Klaus asked. 

Stefan tilted his head to the side, baring his delicious neck. A neck Klaus couldn't touch, not yet. 'I do, I remember completely.'

'I asked you to join me for a meal afterwards,' Klaus explained. 'During that meal our wine was laced with a herb called vervain. It's a poison to vampires. I've been ingesting it for centuries so that I can acquire a tolerance to it. I've also been giving it to you on a daily basis. Katherine can no longer compel you either.' 

'You mean she has been?' Stefan asked but he knew the answer. There were gaps, darknesses in his own head, or there had been before he started working with Klaus. 

'Yes, I was able to tell instantly. I needed to know how devoted you were to her, and once I'd established that I focused on building our relationship,' Klaus said. 

'You set out to seduce me because of Katherine?' Stefan shifted back slightly. 

'No, I set out to kill you and your brother,' Klaus admitted. 

He expected Stefan to look horrified, to be repulsed and rear away, but Stefan only smiled at him. 

'And I changed your mind,' Stefan said. 

'You remind me of my youngest brother, he died a long time ago,' Klaus admitted. 'He was a boy, but he had an old soul. I trusted him, at the time I loved him the most.'

'Our desires, they're sins,' Stefan said. 'If I hadn't known what you were I wouldn't be here, but your presence on this earth makes me question my beliefs, it makes me question every piece of religious teaching I've ever read or heard.'

'Why are you really here Stefan, it's not to discuss Katherine. That was just a convenient occurrence that gave you an excuse,' Klaus said. 

Stefan licked his lips and started to remove his shirt. Klaus felt his heartbeat quicken and he stood up, but he didn't approach Stefan. Next Stefan removed his boots and his fingers fell to the brass buttons on his pants. He looked at Klaus, seeking permission perhaps, Klaus wasn't sure. 'Go on,' Klaus said. 

Stefan's movements were slow and methodical. He popped each button, one by one, and then he was stepping out of his breeches. 

Stefan was glorious. Years of horse riding and hard work had left his body toned and sculpted. There were hard lines and muscles, it was a long time since Klaus had looked upon a man he felt so much desire for. 'May I?' Stefan motioned towards Klaus' own pants. 

Klaus nodded and then Stefan was there, close, his fingers brushing through the trail of hair that led from his naval to his penis. He worked quickly, and then he took Klaus' hands and helped him step from the pool at his feet like the gentleman he was.

'What now?' Klaus asked. He appreciated this was a big step for the young man, he wanted Stefan to be comfortable with this. He couldn't stand the thought of Stefan fleeing and never coming back.

'I don't know,' Stefan admitted. 

'Why don't you touch what you want to touch, and if I don't like what you're doing then I'll tell you what I do like,' Klaus suggested. It went against his nature. He liked to take and have and own but Stefan was different, precious. Klaus would be patient even if it killed him. 

Stefan kissed him, chaste at first, but he added teeth and tongue and soon they were pressed flush together. Klaus guided them back to the bed and pulled away the sheets. They lay side by side, Stefan content to let his fingers roam Klaus' body, occasionally pausing when Klaus sucked in a breath. When Stefan pushed Klaus onto his back, and crawled down the bed, Klaus felt his balls hitch like he was ready to come before Stefan even touched him.

Stefan took his time, licking and sucking, playing with pressure and texture, but when he forced the tip of Klaus' cock into his throat and swallowed it was Klaus' undoing. Klaus pulled on his hair and tried desperate to push him away but Stefan somehow managed to swallow even as Klaus was coming.

'Stefan,' Klaus shouted and pulled Stefan up the bed. Stefan kissed him and Klaus could taste himself in Stefan's mouth. He felt heedy with it, and a tiny part of his soul begged him to take, keep, possess. The wolf in Klaus, the suppressed part of his personality that only broke through in times of extreme vulnerability was begging Klaus to claim Stefan as their own. 

'Was that okay?' Stefan asked but he seemed to already know the answer. 

Klaus bit him, without fangs, pulled Stefan up so he was straddling Klaus' stomach. Klaus jerked Stefan's cock a few time but he kept the pressure on Stefan's ass, moving him closer until Stefan got the idea and crawled over Klaus' face. Klaus started on Stefan's balls, laving them with his tongue and licking that patch behind them. Stefan made a noise that had Klaus' cock twitching and he moved his mouth lower. The lick over Stefan's ass was wet and sloppy, and he focused for just a few moments before he moved to what he really wanted; Stefan's cock in his mouth. 

'Fuck my mouth,' Klaus demanded just as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Stefan's prick and sucked hard. Stefan moaned and tilted his hips. Klaus encouraged him and didn't rest until his nose was buried in the rough hair at the base of Stefan's dick. Klaus swallowed and licked and took full advantage of the fact that he didn't need as much breath as a human to survive. When he pressed a dry thumb tip to Stefan's hole Stefan let out a deep grunt and came down Klaus' throat. 

Stefan slumped for a moment and Klaus sucked in a lungful of air. He kept his hands on Stefan's thighs and when Stefan moved he made sure to pull him close and kiss him softly. 

'May I stay for a while?' Stefan whispered as Klaus fixed the blankets around him.

'You don't need to ask,' Klaus said as he settled his head on Stefan's chest and wrapped his arms around Stefan's waist.

'Hey Nik, will you turn me,' Stefan wondered. 

'Now?' Klaus looked up. 

'No, no I'm not ready, but when I am, will you do it?' Stefan asked. 

'On one condition, that you drink my blood from tomorrow onwards, just incase something happens,' Klaus said. 

'It's a deal,' Stefan kissed Klaus on the forehead. 

-

Stefan arrived early each morning, usually before Klaus had even woken up. At first he would work downstairs, completing basic tasks or carefully copying Klaus' notes down as he needed to and converting measurements in Klaus' ratios. 

As time passed, and they become familiar Stefan would bypass the study and slip upstairs and take pleasure in waking Klaus. Sometimes he just lay next to the other man, other times he would tease him, kissing his shoulders and arms. Once, when Klaus was in a deep sleep, Stefan stripped naked and curled himself around Klaus. 

When Stefan eventually managed to rouse Klaus they would eat then go out and trace the sites for their buildings, sometimes on foot but usually on horseback. 

Afternoons were spent working together in Klaus' study, and sometimes into the evening, but somehow Klaus always found an hour or two so they could talk. 

They talked for hours, getting lost in discussions around theology, art, literature, whatever took their fancy. Klaus' long life meant he had been introduced to a range of topics and Stefan was fascinated by knowledge, he absorbed everything Klaus said and formed his own opinions so they could have lively discussions.

Stefan hated leaving, he was comfortable with Klaus, he enjoyed the mans company, he was learning far more than just architecture. He was falling for Klaus too, he had already imagined a future like this, the two of them spending their days together. Soon Katherine was a distant memory, she was now just his brothers girl. 

-

Klaus presented his plans to the council the next week. A dozen or so public buildings and a large green area. At first there was reluctance but when Klaus admitted he was paying for three of the buildings and the green area himself they jumped on the chance. Stefan couldn't help but feel a little proud at his lovers plans, at how well they both worked together. 

There were vampires in the crowd of course, Klaus had taught Stefan how to recognize them. Jonathan Gilbert, at the front, shifted uneasily, and Stefan half expected him to start the hunt he so desired tonight. 

Katherine had been getting sloppy, Klaus had made sure of it by planting suspicion in the council's minds. Stefan was torn, on one hand he didn't trust her, not after the compulsion, but Damon was so obviously besotted. Even now they sat, Katherine staring at them with an uncomfortable look in her eye, Damon beaming because her hand was on his arm. 

'How soon can you get started?' Mr Fell asked as soon as the meeting was over. 

'Next week,' Klaus said. 

'I was hoping you could deliver copies of these to us in the morning,' Mayor Lockwood said. 

'I agree, I would like to study the plans in more detail,' Mr Forbes said. 

'I'll need to spend the night copying the plans for you,' Klaus said. He sounded irritated but Stefan knew Klaus had more than one set of drawings. 'Stefan, I'm afraid you can't go home.'

'That's okay,' Stefan sucked his cheek to keep from smiling. Giuseppe slapped him on the back and praised his hard work.

They were barely through the door before Klaus was grinding against Stefan and feeding him blood. Stefan drank eagerly as he opened their pants and pushed their shirts up. 'Stop feeding me vervain,' Stefan said. He was desperate for Klaus to bite him but Klaus kept refusing. 

'Not yet,' Klaus said. Stefan almost sobbed. Instead he wrapped his hands around their dicks and arched off the wall. They twisted and turned and ground against each other until Stefan came with a grunt, Klaus following soon after. He let his eyes bleed red, and Stefan touched the skin reverently. 

'I want you to drink from me, stop feeding me vervain,' Stefan repeated. Klaus nipped his shoulder, and let just a touch of blood seep out of the small wounds. He breathed deep, and licked it away. The vervain distorted the taste and he shuddered as the poison touched his tongue but Klaus didn't care, he was tolerant to the little he took. He wanted this as much as Stefan did. 

'Bed, now,' Klaus said. He made sure to leave the lights on in his study to so the illusion that he was working through the night remained when he was really wrapped in Stefan. 

-

'So you're a werewolf too?' Stefan said. They were in Klaus' bed and Stefan could see a bright moon outside the window. It would be full soon. 

'Yes,' Klaus let his fingertips press into the skin around Stefan's naval. A jolt of arousal licked at his spine. 'Why?'

'It's just that, isn't it a full moon?' Stefan looked up at the window. 

'Tomorrow,' Klaus said. 'The Lockwood's will have their fun of Mystic Falls.'

'Lockwood's are werewolves?' Stefan asked. 

Klaus nodded and hummed. 

'And do you become different?' Stefan ran a hand up Klaus' back and tugged a Klaus' hair. 

'The witch created a spell to suppress my nature,' Klaus said. 'Reversing the spell is complicated, I need a competent witch, a werewolf and a vampire to sacrifice, and the blood of a Petrova doppelgänger, not to mention a very rare gem, a moonstone.'

Stefan stared. He understood about half of what Klaus said. 'Well okay then,' Stefan smiled. 'Wait, Petrova?'

'Katherine was to be my sacrifice when she was human, but when she turned she took away my chance at freedom. I've hunted her ever since,' Klaus took Stefan's hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth. 

Stefan's eyes rolled in his head, but Klaus was twisting and pulling Stefan over him. Klaus spread his legs and pulled Stefan's fingers beneath his balls. Stefan got the idea and teased Klaus' hole. His mouth fell to a hard nipple and their story was left forgotten. 

-

Klaus enjoyed it most when Stefan took the lead which was totally against his previous relationships. Stefan was eager, a quick study and generous. 

'Do you like this?' Stefan asked as his thumbs pulled Klaus' arse cheeks apart. 

'Stefan,' Klaus growled. His patience was worn thin. Stefan had been experimenting, trying to find out how best to pleasure Klaus, but Klaus could take no more. He flipped them and pinned Stefan to the bed. 

Stefan was panting, his chest rose and fell and his pupils were blown wide. Klaus had expected, the first time he saw Stefan, to take him, to watch as he pushed inside Stefan. Klaus had it all planned out, how he would take his time, move gently how he would break Stefan apart. 

Things had changed, Klaus had got to know Stefan and all he wanted to do was sink onto Stefan's cock. 'Don't move, just watch,' Klaus reached for the oil and coated his fingers. He opened himself quickly and then gave Stefan's cock a generous coating. Stefan was larger than anyone he'd been with, and Klaus rarely bottomed, but his eyes rolled in his head as he sunk down flush with Stefan's groin. 

'Nik,' Stefan breathed. 

'I like the burn,' Klaus bit Stefan's lip. Stefan's hands come to rest on Klaus' hips. 

Klaus rode Stefan slow, determined that it would last. Stefan's hands roamed Klaus' body and tangled in his hair. They kissed, when Stefan managed to sit up, and the angle inside Klaus changed completely, and with a few jerks of Stefan's hand Klaus was coming between them. Stefan followed him with his blunt teeth on Klaus' neck. 

As they fell asleep tangled together Klaus wondered why he kept letting his boy take control. 

-

'It's easier to surround yourself with people you trust,' Klaus said as he withdrew his fangs from Laura's wrist. 'Personally, it's my preferred way to feed.'

'You've killed,' Stefan said. It was a statement. 

'Yes, I've killed. I've gotten carried away or my emotions have been disrupted and I've been unable to resist the allure of the heart's death. You can compel too, feed a little and erase their memory,' Klaus looked out of the window. The town council were gathering together and Klaus disliked the uneasy feeling settling in his gut. He wasn't particularly fond of Mystic Falls, there was only one thing keeping him here how. He'd come for revenge and found something else, but Stefan wasn't ready to leave. 

'They grow suspicious,' Stefan came to stand by Klaus. 'Just this morning my father explained to us the gravity of the situation. He wishes us to assist in the capture and removal of the vampires from Mystic Falls.'

'Are you ready to turn?' Klaus asked. 

'No,' Stefan said. Klaus sighed and Stefan turned a glare on him. 'You said you wouldn't pressure me.'

'I just hate that you're so vulnerable,' Klaus snapped.

'How can I be with your blood in my system,' Stefan asked. 

'If you would turn we could leave this place now,' Klaus turned to Stefan. 

'I'm not ready to leave, I can't leave Damon,' Stefan said. 

'You told me yourself that your father wants my kind dead!' Klaus cried. 'What am I to you?'

'Nik, don't,' Stefan said.

'No tell me, what am I, a distraction, an education, because I'm starting to think you're just using me,' Klaus snapped.

'Or you're using me. You did come here to kill me after all,' Stefan said. 'God, Nik, you're infuriating.'

'Not half as much as you are,' Klaus said. 'If you'd just let me-'

'I said no!' Stefan turned on his heel and walked from the room. Klaus wrapped his hand around a crystal decanter and tossed it as hard as he could into the wall. It left a significant mark. The front door slammed moments later and Klaus turned away from the window and headed to the back of the house in search of more alcohol. 

-

'Penny for them,' Katherine pouted as she sat next to Stefan on the love seat. 

Stefan ignored her, he wasn't in the mood for company, not after his disagreement with Klaus. 

'Stefan, talk to me, I can help, remember how I used to be so good at chasing those bad moods away, let me help you,' Katherine took Stefan's hand. Inside the house someone shifted behind a window. Damon, Stefan expected. 

'I don't want to talk,' Stefan pulled his hand away.

'Is that any way to speak to a lady?' Katherine scolded. 

Stefan leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Katherine shifted closer and placed a hand on his back. 'I can make it all go away, just come upstairs.'

'No, thank you,' Stefan said. 

'I don't think you're listening,' Katherine turned his chin towards her. 'Come upstairs.' Her eyes widened slightly and Stefan could see her pupils blow for a moment. 

'No, thank you,' Stefan repeated. 

'Vervain,' Katherine muttered darkly. 'Has your father been giving it to you?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Stefan lied smoothly. 

He couldn't get Klaus or their disagreement out of his head. He had strong feelings for the other man, the vampire, and he wanted to spend a lot of time with him. When he was with Klaus he felt alive, he felt challenged They discussed everything, not just town planning or vampires, but they went to dark places when they pulled apart modern christianity in their analysis of it, they talked about books and cities. Stefan wanted to travel, Klaus promised to take him to Europe and beyond, to show him the real world they lived in. Stefan had been no further than fifty miles from the place he was born. 

Katherine had once told him she had big plans for them, but Stefan wanted no part of it. She was dishonest with him whereas Klaus had been upfront. Stefan was just afraid, eternity was, after all a long time. Stefan wanted things from life. He adored the idea of children, of taking care of others but if he became a vampire all that would disappear from his life and he would be left with heightened emotions and a thirst for blood. 

Stefan didn't want to live forever alone, but he already knew in his soul that he never wanted to be apart from Klaus, he wanted to know the other man for the rest of eternity. But he wanted his brother, the man who was his best friend too. 

'Stefan!' Katherine said. 

Stefan looked around, Katherine was furious that he was ignoring her, and Damon was on his way across the garden. 'Brother,' Stefan stood up. 

'What's going on?' Damon asked him.

'Nothing, just our discussion with father this morning,' Stefan said. 

Damon nodded in understanding. 'We must talk,' Katherine said.

Both men looked to her, but it was Damon who took her hand and smiled encouragingly. 'I will do it tonight,' she looked pointedly at Damon.

'Do what?' Stefan asked but Damon had a small smile on his lips. 

'I just have to deliver a package to George Lockwood,' Katherine said. 'It's in my room. Damon, be a dear and find out if George is at home.'

Damon bowed his head and hurried away. 

'What do you have for George?' Stefan asked. 

Klaus had confided in Stefan that George was a werewolf. Stefan had listened avidly as Klaus explained the curse and how it worked, and then Klaus had explained his own werewolf nature and how his had been cruelly suppressed by a spell cast years ago. 'Something special. Would you like to see?'

Stefan followed her upstairs. It wasn't like Katherine to share, but he suspected it was to try and win his attentions back. He knew she couldn't know that he and Klaus were lovers. Lovers, or in love. Stefan faltered when it hit him, he loved Klaus. Klaus was a self proclaimed monster, he had told Stefan of his atrocities, but Stefan had also seen fear and vulnerability in the other man, most notably when they fought today. 

Stefan hated the fight, he wanted to take it back. Perhaps he was ready, perhaps he did want to be with Klaus, safe and secure by his side as they explored the world. 

Katherine opened her bedroom door and beckoned Stefan inside. She lifted a wooden box from inside one of her trunks and opened the lid. The stone was pale in color, impossible to define, and completely smooth. 'What is it?'

'Its called the Moonstone,' Katherine said as she brushed her fingers over Stefan's arm. 'Come with us tonight, lets run away together, you, Damon and I. We'll have a fabulous time and you can forget all about working for money. I'll show you an easier way to get what you want.'

Stefan barely heard her, he was focused on the stone in his hand. Klaus had talked about it during one of their late night discussions as they lay side by side. It was required to break the curse on Klaus.

'Okay,' Stefan said. 'I'll come.'

'You will,' Katherine said. She stood on her toes and kissed Stefan. He hesitated for a moment and then he opened his mouth and allowed her to kiss him. 

'I need to prepare,' Stefan said. He handed her the stone and turned from her room. Once safely inside his own bedroom he started to build a plan for what he was about to do. 

-

Klaus left that afternoon after receiving an urgent telegram from his brother Elijah. It seemed that their brother Kol was ill. Stefan had wished him goodbye and promised to look after things until Klaus could return. 

Saying goodbye had been torture to Klaus, he barely had time to saddle Magni. All he got from Stefan was a plea to trust him and a too short kiss on the lips. 'I'll find you, I promise, but tonight I'm going to run away with Katherine,' Stefan had said. 

Anger and betrayal churned through his heart, but Stefan cupped his face. 'Don't be angry Nik, I'm doing this for you, but I need you to trust me. You said you did once, and I know I earned it. Please, trust me now.'

'Why should I?' Klaus snapped. He wanted to walk away but Stefan's hands were warm and comfortable. Klaus wanted to hide in them.

'Because I love you, and this is what its like to be loved by me, I protect whats mine, and I save whats mine. I'm saving you from this curse, Nik trust me.'

Klaus looked at this boy with the old soul, this man that he could admit to himself that he loved. Klaus hated admitting love, in the past he'd found that anything worth loving could hurt him, but Stefan looked so sincere. 

'You're not trying to get rid of me so you can be with her?' Klaus hated that he asked Stefan that.

'No, I'm not, but she has something you want, and I'm going to get it for you, and I'll find you but it may take some time, I'll come to you Nik.' Stefan kissed him hard and Klaus wrapped his arms around Stefan. 

'Okay, you do what you need to,' Klaus said. 'Find me in New Orleans.'

'Don't leave for your travels without me,' Stefan said. 

As Klaus rode away, his heart hardened to the world. He'd never felt so alone. 

-

Stefan was careful to time it just right. They needed to leave with just the clothes on their backs and on foot, carrying what they could. He was surprised to see a battered carriage waiting a mile or so outside of town. George Lockwood stood waiting next to it. In the darkness Katherine handed the box to Stefan and spoke with George. Stefan only had a minute to replace its contents with something equally as heavy. He slipped the stone into his jacket pocket and handed the box to Katherine a moment later. 

Lockwood didn't bother checking it, and Stefan was glad. They climbed into the carriage and rode away. Damon kept his arm around Kathrine but her eyes never left Stefan. 'Are you afraid?'

'No,' Stefan said. 

'Then why is your heart racing?' She asked. 

Stefan looked out to the darkness. He wanted to be a vampire now, Damon was going to turn and the prospect of having Damon by his side warmed Stefan. He knew they would have a good life together. 

'I'm excited,' Stefan said with a small smile. Damon smiled beside Katherine. 

'When will you turn us?' Damon asked. 

'Soon,' Katherine said. 'When I find the perfect place to do it.'

Stefan waited until they were fucking two nights later and stole away. Katherine had settled for a plantation in North Carolina and that evening at dinner she had fed them her blood. Damon was to be first, and then Stefan. Stefan listened until she went to Damon and then slipped from the house. It was easy, he had a horse waiting and he galloped through the night. In the morning he sold the horse for a fresh one and moved further away, but he didn't head south, not yet. He needed to leave a trail that didn't lead straight to Klaus. 

-

It took Stefan three months to make his way to Klaus. New Orleans was a busy city, and it wasn't hard to find the rich man with a terrible temper. Stefan walked slowly through the archway and into a compound. There were people milling around and most ignored him but a few stopped to look his way. 

'May I help you?' A rich voice asked. Stefan tucked his hand around the strap of the bag he carried and turned around. The man was well dressed and had deep chocolate eyes. 

'Elijah?' Stefan ventured. 

The man frowned. 'Who's asking?'

'My name is Stefan, I'm a friend of Klaus.'

Recognition lit Elijah's eyes. 'You're Stefan. I'm glad to see you, hopefully you can do something with my brother.'

Stefan nodded and wondered what he'd walked into. 'I'll be happy to try.'

He followed Elijah up a staircase and through a study into a room. 'Niklaus, are you still sulking?' Elijah called. 

'Go away!' Klaus snapped from outside. He was on the balcony then. Stefan peeked around Elijah. Klaus' back was to them, he was gripping the rail of the balcony and staring out to the city.

'I have something you may be interested in,' Elijah said. He turned and smiled at Stefan.

'I told you to-' Klaus turned and his mouth fell open. His eyes locked on where Stefan stood. 

Stefan was suddenly self conscious; his clothes were filthy and he knew there was grime on his face. He'd been traveling for days, barely pausing to sleep.

'Stefan,' Klaus breathed. He took a step closer, then stopped. 

'I'll send someone up to fill the tub. No offense Stefan but you're in need of a bath.' Elijah said. 

'Thank you,' Stefan nodded. Elijah stepped from the room and left them alone. 

Nerves ate at Stefan. It had been months since he seen Klaus, perhaps Klaus had changed his mind or no longer wanted to see him. 

'I have missed you,' Klaus admitted. He moved slow so Stefan closed the gap and reached for Klaus. They kissed, a brush of lips together, nothing more. It was refreshing to kiss in the sunlight. Klaus pressed a hand on the small of Stefan's back and pulled him closer. 

'I missed you,' Stefan cupped Klaus' cheek. 'I thought of you often.'

'I often feared you would never come back, I've driven myself mad many times,' Klaus whispered. He kissed Stefan again and touched his neck. 'I can't believe you're real.'

'I have a gift for you,' Stefan said. He stepped back and reached into the inside pocket of his jacket. The stone was wrapped in cloth and he pulled it out and uncovered it. 

'Is that the moonstone?' Klaus breathed. 

'Yes, Katherine had it,' Stefan said. 'The day we argued she tried to comfort me and convince me to lay with her. To try and win me over she showed me this, it was for George Lockwood in return for helping her to escape.'

'This was why you chased me away and then went along with her plan,' Klaus said. His fingers brushed the smooth surface of the stone. 'For me.'

'For you.' Stefan nodded. 'Nik, I love you. I want to be like you.'

Klaus looked up wildly but then someone was calling out to them to tell them the bath was ready. Evening was falling as they walked inside. 

Stefan stripped and watched as Klaus took the stone and placed it in a safe behind a picture. 'May I ask a favor?'

'Anything,' Klaus said as he turned to watch Stefan strip. 

'Damon, can you help me find him?' Stefan bit his lip. 

Klaus cupped Stefan's face and kissed him. 'Of course I'll find him for you. Now, get in.'

Once Stefan had slipped into the warm soapy water Klaus removed his own shirt and sunk to his knees. He took a washcloth and methodically covered every inch of Stefan's body. 'Get in,' Stefan begged as Klaus pushed the cloth between Stefan's legs. 

'No, not this time love,' Klaus said. Stefan leaned forward to try and catch a kiss but Klaus leaned away.

'Tease,' Stefan said fondly. As soon as Klaus deemed him appropriately clean he helped Stefan out then dried him off, but Stefan could keep his hands idle no more. He unlaced Klaus' soft pants he wore and pushed them over the curve of his ass. He couldn't resist wrapping his hands around Klaus' soft skin and squeezing. 'Missed this.'

'I missed you,' Klaus said. They were both naked and erect, pressed chest to chest. 

Stefan kissed Klaus then, leaving a sharp bite on Klaus' lip just the way he liked before he licked and sucked a mark onto Klaus' neck. 'Nik, after tonight will you turn me?' Stefan whispered. 

Klaus pulled back and looked into Stefan's eyes. 'You're sure?' 

'I told you that when I was ready I would ask, I'm ready,' Stefan admitted. 

Klaus pulled them towards the bed and they tumbled onto it together. They rolled and kissed and took turns pressing each other into the mattress but ultimately Klaus bared his throat to Stefan and spread his legs so Stefan could lie comfortably between them. A small bottle of oil was pressed into Stefan's palm. 'Hurry,' Klaus said but Stefan shook his head. 

'If this is to be my last time as a human I want to taste you,' Stefan said. 

Klaus groaned and swore, but his hands came up to cup Stefan's face. 'You said tonight, as in later. It's barely dark,' Klaus pointed out. 

'Have patience Nik,' Stefan said. He kissed down Klaus' chest and caught a nipple between his teeth. 

'Stefan its been three months!' Klaus all but cried. Stefan grinned against Klaus' chest.

'Then a few more minutes won't hurt,' Stefan said but he moved down Klaus' body, ignoring Klaus' hard cock completely. 

With his thumbs he pulled Klaus' butt cheeks apart and pressed his face close. 'Please,' Klaus begged.

'Did you touch yourself here when I was gone?' Stefan asked. 'Did you imagine it was me, opening you for my cock?'

Normally Stefan didn't talk like this in bed, Klaus did enough of it for both of them, but he was so turned on right now knowing that Klaus would have been using his fingers to try and bring himself pleasure. It wouldn't have been enough, Stefan knew Klaus well enough to know that it wouldn't have been. 

Stefan licked over Klaus' hole and then reared onto his knees. He coated his fingers with oil and pressed one inside. He flexed his wrist and after a few minutes he added a second finger. By the time he was pushing three fingers inside Klaus was babbling nonsense to him.

Stefan pulled away and reached for the oil again but Klaus stopped him. 'Don't, not yet, I want to suck you before.'

'Nik, love, I won't last,' Stefan warned. 

'You will, you'll last for me, you won't come until you're balls are slapping my ass,' Klaus said. 

'Keep talking like that and I really won't last,' Stefan said biting kisses into Klaus' mouth. He kissed down Klaus' throat again and licked over a nipple, sucking it hard, then nipping at the skin. Klaus swore and raised up to push Stefan back onto the bed. 

'Perhaps I should hold you down and ride you like this,' Klaus licked along Stefan's collar bone, then kissed lower. 

'You're so greedy,' Stefan said. Klaus smirked and then in one swift movement he had swallowed half of Stefan's cock. Stefan swore and gripped handfuls of blankets. Klaus had a talented mouth and only a few seconds later he was swallowing the rest of Stefan's cock. Stefan kept his hips still, he knew if he thrust and dislodged Klaus this would be over too soon. 'Yes.'

Klaus pulled off and smiled at Stefan. His lips were covered in spit and precum and Klaus licked them before dropping his mouth back to Stefan's cock. Stefan counted to ten and then wrapped his hand in Klaus' hair. 

'Please, not yet,' Stefan said. Klaus pulled away and hovered on his knees. 

Stefan reached for Klaus and twisted them so Klaus was pinned beneath him. Stefan trailed his fingers down Klaus' body and pressed two inside him again. Klaus hitched a knee up and pulled Stefan close for a kiss. Stefan added a third finger. 'Love my fingers in you,' Stefan panted.

Klaus swore, his eyes were shining bright. He pulled Stefan close for a messy kiss and reached for his cock with the other hand. Stefan groaned at the feeling of Klaus' fingers around his hard dick, and he followed Klaus' lead. 

'Bossy aren't you,' Stefan said when he pulled away for air.

'I am, you love it,' Klaus said. 'Come on, fuck me.'

Stefan braced his hands on the bed on either side of Klaus' head and pushed inside in one smooth controlled motion the way he knew Klaus liked. 

Klaus had missed this, missed Stefan in his life. They'd only been together a short while but Klaus had never known anyone like Stefan. Stefan soothed him, calmed his anger and irritation. Stefan made life mean something, made it bearable. Klaus loved him for it.

Stefan's teeth on the juncture of his neck and shoulder brought Klaus back to the bed, and Stefan bit him hard. Blunt human teeth biting through skin was not easy, but Stefan had done it before. Klaus could feel the blood flowing from his body into Stefan's. His cock twitched between them and once Stefan had drawn enough blood his angle changed slightly, his cock head brushing against Klaus' prostate. 

Klaus cried out, Stefan always knew his special spots, what turned him on, what calmed him down. With a thrust forward Klaus felt his cock bounce on his belly. 

They didn't last long, not like that. Stefan had Klaus' blood on his lips, and his arms were trembling as he kept position.

'Bite me, Nik, please, you've never tasted me and I want it, want you to taste me,' Stefan's eyes were wet with emotion. 

Klaus pulled him closer and let his fangs lengthen. Stefan cried out as Klaus pierced his skin. He drank deep, and the tang of Stefan's blood on his tongue made his toes curl and his orgasm cracked through his bones.

Klaus came first, Stefan always made sure of it. Klaus came without his cock having been touched all night, just the way he liked. He came hard, his ass muscles clenching around Stefan until Stefan could take it no longer. He filled Klaus with a grunt then dropped onto his chest. They lay like that a long time, until Klaus realized they were stuck together. 

'When are you going to do it?' Stefan asked sleepily. Klaus caressed his neck with warm fingers. 

'Soon,' Klaus said. He was enjoying this, Stefan's weight on top of him, Stefan's heat. 'Sleep first.'

Stefan pushed himself up and looked into Klaus' face, and with a sigh Klaus cupped his lovers face. 'Okay,' Klaus said.

It was the first kill in centuries that hurt Klaus. When Stefan's dead weight slumped on top of him Klaus could have cried, but he didn't. Instead he shifted so that Stefan was on the bed and he covered his lovers body, and he waited. 

-

'Easy,' Klaus said as Stefan drew another mouthful of blood from his victim. 'We don't want to kill her now.'

Stefan ignored him, the blood lust was edging at his mind. Klaus wrapped a hand in Stefan's hair and pulled his head away. The woman sobbed but stayed where she was. 

'I said stop,' Klaus snarled. 

'Sorry,' Stefan licked his fangs.

'You must control it, or it will control you, it will be the death of you. Now heal her and send her on her way,' Klaus said. 

Stefan did as he was told and turned to Klaus. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry, just don't let the blood lust own you. You own it,' Klaus said as he back Stefan against the wall. 

'Yes,' Stefan said. 

'Now, find someone else, and this time, control the blood lust,' Klaus told him. 

He watched Stefan with pride. While letting Stefan go wild with his lust was the basis of Klaus' nature he needed to protect Stefan from Mikael, his heart would break if he lost his boy again. One day they would feast on all the blood in New Orleans and when they were full they would bathe in it, but for now, Stefan needed control. 

Klaus watched as Stefan pulled a woman to the side, bit and then to his relief, pulled away. Stefan smiled across at him, and Klaus smiled back. His boy was turning out to be a great vampire.

'You must learn to control yourself my love,' Klaus said later as they fucked. 'Us vampires draw enough attention, but Mikael would take you from me and I would go mad if that happened.'

'It's hard,' Stefan sighed. 'I just want to rip into them until their hearts stop beating.'

Klaus kissed Stefan. The boys lips were addictive. He hooked an arm behind Stefan's knee and rocked into him again. Stefan was beautiful like this, spread wide and begging underneath Klaus.

'I know,' Klaus pressed their foreheads together. 'I won't leave you to feed alone until you learn control.'

Stefan nodded and hooked his leg around Klaus' hips. He arched up, pleading for more and harder and Klaus let his fangs drop. He couldn't deny Stefan anything.

-

Stefan slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants and shook his hair from his eyes. The couple in front of him slowed down and Stefan stepped neatly around them. They were arguing over something, engrossed in each other but no longer viable. Stefan didn't care for blood with anger in it. 

'Sir,' a voice said. Stefan turned and found a young vampire at his side. 

'Jack,' Stefan grinned wide. 'You're well?'

'I am, sir,' Jack said. 

'Call me Stefan,' Stefan said as they turned the corner. He decided against the men, their collars were high and too susceptible to catching blood. He spotted a woman walking alone with a wide skirt. 

'Of course, sir,' Jack said. Stefan rolled your eyes. 'We found your brother.'

Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned to Jack. 'Is he well?'

'He's a vampire, turned by Katherine.' Jack said. 'The night you escaped according to him.'

'And Katherine?' Stefan asked. 

Jack shook his head. 'Abandoned him soon after.'

Stefan swore. 'Where is he?'

'Right here, in New Orleans, come,' Jack said. 

Stefan turned, he would hunt later, for now a bite of one of the servants would do. 

Damon was at the compound, sitting with Klaus. Both men stood when Stefan entered. For a moment Stefan hesitated. Was it customary to greet ones lover first, or the brother he hadn't seen for five years. Stefan settled on hugging Damon, Klaus could scold him later for social slights.

'Baby Brother,' Damon said warmly. Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon and couldn't resist pressing his face into Damon's shoulder. 

'I missed you,' Stefan pulled away. 'You're reacquainted with my old friend Klaus.'

Damon nodded and Stefan took a seat next to Klaus. Klaus seemed pleased. 'You didn't feed I see.'

'I got distracted by some good news,' Stefan said. 

'From what I hear, you're more than friends,' Damon smiled. 

Stefan narrowed his eyes but Damon smiled. 'I guessed, you know, back in Mystic Falls. Katherine was most upset that Stefan had lost interest in her.'

'How is Katarina?' Klaus said.

Damon shrugged and his face soured. 

'You'll stay here with us for a while?' Stefan asked Damon, but he looked to Klaus for permission. It was Klaus' home after all. Klaus nodded.

'Of course,' Damon smiled tight but Stefan could tell he was hurt by Katherine's betrayal still. Stefan smiled, he had an eternity to heal his brother.

'Excellent,' Stefan said. 

Klaus smiled. 'Settle in Damon, and who knows, perhaps next year you might join us in our journey to Europe.'

'That sounds delightful,' Damon said as his eyes tracked a girl passing through the compound. 

-

'I never thanked you Nik,' Stefan said as he wiped his mouth. The woman they'd just fed from staggered away with a hand over her neck.

'For what?' Klaus asked.

'Turning me. Teaching me.' 

Klaus didn't answer him, instead he drew him close for a kiss. 

'For loving me.' Stefan said. 

'You keep me sane,' Klaus said against Stefan's lips. 'I had no other choice but to keep you.'


End file.
